


Stiles vs. Werewolf Ways

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [136]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stiles isn't a fan, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, beginning relationship, brief non-graphic implied animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/08/18: “guilt, mislead, horrible”I left so much implied/unsaid in this drabble in order to keep the 100-words count.





	Stiles vs. Werewolf Ways

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/08/18: “guilt, mislead, horrible”
> 
> I left so much implied/unsaid in this drabble in order to keep the 100-words count.

Obviously stronger measures were required after Stiles found the duck atop his note respectfully asking for no more “gifts” on his porch.

At the Hale’s door Cora ignored Stiles’s request to speak with her brother.

“He knows you’re pissed and he feels horrible! It’s instinct! He can’t help himself, _jerk!”_

Cora wouldn’t acknowledge Stiles was her brother’s mate. She wasn’t the diplomat of the family either.

Derek appeared. “Cora, get lost,” he said.

His guilty look quashed Stiles’s anger. “Now don’t be misled, Derek. I appreciate your courtship tokens,” Stiles lied. “But couldn’t we just go on a date instead?”


End file.
